


here for you

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Name Reveal, Spoilers for the new episode!, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, platonic anxceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil sees Deceit after the new video's done.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 44
Kudos: 488
Collections: Awesome Sanders Sides Fic





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> sidespromptblog prompt: "Virgil just being like after the video:
> 
> "I don't like you, and we're not friends. BUT... He made fun of your name, so I'm here for you.""

He hears it from his room and his heart sinks down to his toes, remembering the way Roman reacted to _his_ name reveal, way back when. But this- 

This is so much louder, twanging on his nerves like a handful of broken glass. He can _feel_ Janus's devastation from here, though he knows the deceitful side won't _show_ it. He hears Janus's response, too, and while he thinks it's a low blow, he can't blame him, either.

Virgil quietly gets up and heads down the hallway, down the stairs. Remus doesn't look up from his position, sprawled out on the beat-up couch, but Virgil can sense his surprise. Rightly so- Virgil hasn't been down here since he left. He thought he would never be down here again.

Janus's door looks the same as ever, a vibrant yellow with flowers and snakes painted around the sides. When he peeks inside, he finds the room empty. Janus hasn't quite left Thomas then. Good. He waits by the door, leaving it cracked, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. Anxiety rolls over him like the tide, but he ignores it. Patton can deal with Roman this time. He doesn't think he can face Roman any time soon. The memories of mockery are a little too fresh. 

A whoosh of displaced air signals Deceit's return, and Virgil knocks on the door. His old knock- three quick raps. Janus startles, then turns his way, pulling on dignity like his cape.

"Virgil," he says smoothly. "How...delightful to see you."

"I don't like you and we aren't friends," Virgil says, ignoring how the words feel like ash in his throat. " _But_. He made fun of your name, so I'm here for you." Surprised, Janus arches one eyebrow, then steps back, a wordless invitation.

Virgil accepts.

"I should have expected it," Janus says, without prompting. "But I- well, I wanted to show them that I- I _do_ want to work _with_ Thomas." Virgil sighs, encouraging Janus to sit down on the edge of his bed, where Virgil joins him.

"I know you do," he says. He does. He hasn't always agreed with _how_ Janus has tried to go about it, but he knows that Janus isn't- isn't evil, or something like that.

"I shouldn't have compared him to Remus," Janus admits, with a wince. "That was a bit below the belt."

"I probably would have said the same thing," Virgil says. "But yeah, maybe you should apologize later."

"Later being the key word," Janus says. "I doubt he wants to see me any time soon, any more than I want to see him."

"Probably," Virgil says, with a lazy shrug. He asks wordlessly if Janus would like an arm draped around his shoulders and Janus nods, discarding his hat to one side.

"Thank you," Janus says after several minutes. Virgil nods, squeezing Janus's shoulder. The door bursts open and Remus comes in, his eyes alight.

"I hear my bro's been naughty," he says. "I wanna smash him in the head again."

"No," Janus says. "How about you come sit with us instead?" Remus considers it for a second, then nods, sitting on Janus's other side.

"Fine," he says. "For now."

_I've missed this,_ Virgil thinks, but doesn't say.

There will be time for that later.


End file.
